A Trainer's Story
by PokeDawn
Summary: A young Pokemon trainer, Dawn, sets out on her journey to become the champion.
1. A Trainer's Story Chapter One

I yawned, got out of bed, and stretched. This was no normal sunny saturday. This was my 16th birthday! My formal schooling had ended yesterday, and she was excited that it was over. However, in two years, if nothing came up, i'd start college at the university of Jubilife. But, I have two years. I have plenty of time!

I got dressed after a quick shower and realizing it was only 7 AM, I decided to play Wii a little bit. When I turned the T.V on, it was one of the specials on the news that no one really watched. This one, however, interested me. It followed a team of scientists trying to find a red Gyrados in the lake only a quarter mile away from her house. Of course, nothing turned up, but it wasn't likely in the first place.

Walking downstairs, I was greeted by my mom. "Dawn, your friend Jack stopped by earlier and told me to tell you to meet him at his house. He said it was urgent!" I rolled my eyes and turned my direction out the door. "Thanks, mom. I'm going out for a few hours, i'll be back later." Right as I walked out, my mom intercepted me. "Oh, and Dawn? Remember not to go into the tall grass. It'd be fine if you had your own pokemon, but you don't, so..." Her voice trailed off as I sprinted down the street to the Pokémart. I decided to buy a poké ball, just in case we were attacked by one. I ran further down the street to Jack's house. As I knocked on the door, it suddenly opened up and BAM, Jack ran into me at top speed, knocking both of us over. We both stood up.

"Dawn! I need you to meet me by the lakefront! I'm fining you 1 million dollars if you're late!"

"But, wha-" but before I could finish, he ran back into his house, saying "Ach! I forgot something!"

I went into his house and his mom, cleaning, waved at me weakly. I walked up to his room and as soon as I got up the stairs, he ran into me again. "Dawn! Hurry up! Im charging you 10 million if you're late!" and ran downstairs and out the door. I followed him towards a path through the forest that led to the lake, and we started walking to it. "Hey, you saw that news report that was on TV, right?" he said. I nodded. "You know, 'Search for the red Gyrados! The mysterious appearance of a furious pokemon in a lake!' That show got me to thinking. I know they couldn't find it, but I bet we could. So that's what we're gonna do. We're gonna find that pokemon!"

I rolled my eyes. "You always come up with schemes like this. But i'm bored, so I guess i'll tag along." We walked a long way in silence, and we finally came to see the lake. "All right! Let's find us a red Gyrados!" Jack said.

"What's going on?" Jack said, noticing the two figures by the lake. The larger one said "Hmm... I may have been mistaken." But I didn't know what that meant. "Fine! It's enough we have seen the lake. Back to the lab." He said. They walked towards us and I saw one was a boy about my age and the other was an old man who I recognized but couldn't place his name. "Excuse me, let us pass please." And they both went past us, towards the town. "Huh, Dawn? They left something!" Jack said, and we approached the object. "Uh... Jack?!" I noted, "We can't go into the grass. We'll be attacked by wild pokemon. "No problem, no problem," He said, "we won't be in there long enough to be attacked. We went into the grass and warily stepped to the object. "It's... a briefcase?" Jack questioned. "Those people forgot it here, what are we supposed to do with -" But before he could finish what he was saying, an ear-piercing screech sounded in the air, and two Starly flew towards us at a high speed.

We realized there were pokeballs in the briefcase, and opened it. I saw one with a "Piplup" Sign and a water drop, so I slapped away Jack's hand, also going for the Piplup, and picked up the pokeball. "Piplup, come.. out?" I said, and the cute penguin pokemon came out of the ball. Suddenly, the two Starly flew into Jack and started pecking him. "Ahh!" he screamed, running around and protecting his head. "Uhh, Piplup! Use..." I strained my head, trying to remember water pokémon moved from Pokemon Studies class. "Bubblebeam!" Piplup jumped into the air and shot a fast stream of heavy bubbles at the Starlys. However, bubbles obviously won't do much to regular pokemon, and the Starlys turned around and headed towards us. I suddenly remembered a powerful water move. "Piplup! Use Water Gun!" Piplup jumped back and unleashed a firehose worthy stream of water at the Starlys, sending them flying, and they flew away.

It took me a while to realize what happened. Jack was nowhere to be found, probably running home, and I was sitting there with a Piplup and a pokeball that didn't belong to me. I took the briefcase and my Piplup hopped along home with me. I brought her and the briefcase inside and plopped down onto the table. My mom came in and was surprised by the Piplup sitting on the table next to me, nibbling on a biscuit, but with her Mother's intuition, said "I can assume something happened at the lake? That looks like Professor Rowan's pokemon he was going to give to the next budding trainer." I suddenly realized the man's name, Rowan. He lived a few miles away in Sandgem town. "Yeah, we got attacked by Starlys and I had to use this to fend them off. I think two other pokemon are in there. One of the balls rolled out and deployed, sending out a Chimchar. He and Piplup started playing with each other and then fell asleep on Dawn's lap. Dawn sighed. "It's been a long day."


	2. A Trainer's Story Chapter Two

I awoke the next day to the not-so-light pounding of "her" Piplup jumping on her head. "Haha, get off!" I said, scrambling to grab the tiny Piplup. I finally got ahold of it, and put it down on the ground. "Piplup, go downstairs and get ready for breakfast." As I got dressed, I realized that Rowan would probably take away Piplup. I almost teared up a bit, even though Piplup and I have only been together for a day. I really liked the little guy, and i'd hate to see him go. I decided to catch my first pokémon today.

After breakfast Piplup and I got on the computer and checked the Wikipedia article on catching pokemon. Basically, it said you needed to weaken the pokemon before you catch it. "So, Piplup, are you ready to catch our first pokemon?" Piplup responded with a happy "Piplup" And jumped around on the floor, eager to go on an adventure.

"Mom!" I called to my mom from the front door. "I'm gonna go catch a pokemon and see Professor Rowan!" "Wait, Dawn, come to the kitchen." I shrugged and obeyed. As I walked into the kitchen, I saw my mom sitting at the table. "Sit down." she said, almost sadly "What's wrong?" I said. "Dawn, I contacted Professor Rowan. He heard about what happened, and he knows how excellently you handled those Starlys and saved the three pokemon. He said... once you got to his lab, he'd give you a pokemon." I was taken aback. He was? "But, also... I know this would probably be the beginning of your pokémon adventure. I figured you'd be a trainer one day... so." Mom then hefted a pack up onto the table. "I got everything ready for you. You can easily stock up at a pokemart. Also, this," she put forward a card, "Can allow you to compete in the Sinnoh League. Everything is ready." She looked up at me, but I was speechless. "I understand how you feel. Believe me Dawn, I felt the same way. But I think this is your destiny. One day, you could become the pokemon champion!" She smiled weakly, and I rolled my eyes.

"Dawn... you should get going." My mom said after a short silence. "You've got a lot ahead of you. It's time to start." Finally I said something "Mom... thank you so much... you can't imagine how great this is." We stood up and walked towards the door. "I envy you, kid. A whole adventure, with just you and your pokemon. I wish I could go instead!" My mom looked down at the Piplup, hopping around in circles. "Shouldn't it be in the pokeball?" she said. "Well, it would be, but i'd imagine it wouldn't like to be cooped up in there. Plus, it doesn't seem to mind." Mom nodded. "You should go. Good luck on your adventure!" I started walking out the door. "Bye Mom!" She waved at me, and closed the door.


	3. A Trainer's Story Chapter Three

I took a deep breath, taking in everything that's happened. I opened my eyes and leaped onto the porch fence and jumped onto the ground, running as I landed, and headed toward Sandgem town and Professor Rowan's lab. Suddenly, I remembered something. I headed back to my house, and went into the Garage, remembering to pick up my bike. With Piplup in it's basket, we began the few miles to Sandgem town.

A few minutes into the ride, we came across a narrow path through dense forest. I shrugged and continued to ride through it, when suddenly a large pack of Zigzagoon ran, terrified, across my path. Confused, I got off of my bike, setting it against a tree, when suddenly a shiny Zigzagoon tackled me, and I fell over. "Piplip!" I yelled, standing up. "Use bubblebeam!" It jumped out of my bike and shot a stream of bubbles at the Zigzagoon. At the last moment it dodged. "What?" I said. "Use peck!" This time, it hit. The Zigzagoon flew backwards but quickly righted itself and ran fullspeed at Piplup. "Piplup, dodge!" Piplup jumped up high, and then flew back down, hitting the Zigzagoon on the back, and confusing it. I instinctively grabbed the pokéball on my belt. "Go, pokeball!" The pokeball hit the Zigzagoon, opening and taking it into the ball. I couldn't help but grin. The ball swayed back and forth a few times, and...

Was still. With a final red glow and a clicking sound, Zigzagoon was caught. I yelled "Yeah!" And brought the ball back down and looked at it. "Well whaddaya know!" I said. My attention quickly turned back to the source of the Zigzagoon's trouble. Two people, a woman and a man, both clad in blue uniforms with a large "G" on the front, were fiercely double battling another pokemon trainer, this one wearing a pokeball tanktop, with jeans that sported a belt like mine, which held pokeballs. Her hair was in a large ponytail, whose color was white. She called out two pokemon, a chimchar and a cascoon. The two other people sent out a beedril and a pokemon I didn't know. I brought out the pokedex. "Poochyena, the tiny wolf pokemon. A Pokémon with a persistent nature, it chases its chosen prey until the prey becomes exhausted." I nodded and walked towards the two. I got closer and sat down. I noticed a large basket filled with pokeballs on the Grunt's side. "Chimchar, use ember!" The chimchar used ember and tiny balls of flame shot out from it's hands and hit the beedrill and the Poochyena. It didn't phase the Pooch, but the beedrill fell on the ground, knocked out. One grunt said to the other, "Take on this trainer, i'll take the Zigzagoon back to the basecamp. She picked up the basket and ran away. It suddenly occurred to me. Those pokeballs contained most of the Zigzagoon! They were stealing half of the forest's pokemon. "Oh no you wont!" I yelled, standing now. "Piplup, Zigazagoon! Come on out!"

"Hold up!" the other trainer called. "Cascoon, harden! Chimchar, kick Cascoon into Poochyena!" I was stunned. That's a new strategy. The Cascoon quickly hardened and was kicked into the Poochyena with shattering force. The poochyena fell to the ground, Ko'd. "No!" The grunt yelled. "Useless! Return!" The pooch returned to the ball. "You shouldn't be so rude to your poochyena!" I yelled out. "It tried it's hardest!" With a smile, the grunt said "Maybe, but it wasn't good enough. We'll have to replace it." He smiled. "For now, we go!" He turned and ran in the same direction. The other trainer screamed at me. "Come on, we have to stop them!" We started after the two grunts, our four pokemon together running with us. Suddenly, the cascoon stopped rolling with us. "Cascoon, come on!" she yelled. But it wouldn't budge. Suddenly, it glowed a bright white.

"No, it can't be!" Trainer yelled. The cascoon changed shape, and the white light subsided. It evolved into Dustox! "Awesome!" I said, smiling brightly. "Now, Dustox! Use gust to get the basket!" Trainer said. A large blast of wind took the basket from the grunt's hands, sending it whirling to the ground. All of the pokeballs opened and what must've been upwards of 30 Zigzagoon came to the ground and shook their heads. One of them yelped and pointed with it's tiny paw towards my Zigzagoon. I realized mine must have been some sort of leader to them. Shiny or not, it definitely was stronger than most Zigzagoon. "Zigza! Zigzag Zigzagoon Zagoon!" It said in a language no one understood. "Zaza Zigzagoon ZagZigoon!" All of the Zigzagoon turned towards the grunts, who were too frightened to move. "Zig. Zag. Oon!" My Zigzagoon yelled, and all at once, the tribe of Zigzagoon tackled the grunts, sending them flying far away over the treetops.

"Well, that was a strange experience." I said, sighing heavily. "What's your name anyway?" "My name's Jenna. Most know me by Jawk, though. I'm headed to Sandgem town." "I'm going there too!" I said, happily. "Want to come with me?" "Sure. I guess I was kind of lonely." We both got on our bikes and left for Sandgem town.


	4. A Trainer's Story Chapter Four

We neared Sandgem town and the scent of the sea filled the air. _I like this town already! _I thought as we came closer and closer. Further ahead was the town plaza with houses, marts, and a pokemon center. I checked my poketch and saw it was 6:00 at night.

"Jawk, go see if you can resupply us at the pokemart. I wanna check out the battles over by the park." I said, pointing towards the square.

"Oh fine. You're no fun. It's getting late though."

"We can camp out on the way to Jubilife. It's a long way, and I don't want to pay to stay at the center tonight."

"'Kay. See you."

We both went our separate ways for now, and I headed towards the park. Tons of trainers were battling there, but most of them just had a Bidoof or Starly, two easy pokemon to catch in the forest.

"Piplup, Zigzagoon, come on out!"

The two pokemon happily burst out of their pokeballs and nuzzled my leg. The entire crowd turned to me with bursts of "Rare pokemon!" and "Is that a shiny!?" and "Marry me!" One person, however, stepped through the crowd. Suddenly, everyone was quiet. He threw a ball up and down.

"So, rare pokemon, eh? Well, i've got a proposal for you. Around here, i'm the champ. No one in this town can beat me, and those little flashy pokemon of yours couldn't beat me." _What a jerk!_

"I could take you any day! Bring it on!"

"Heh. Your funeral. I've only got one pokemon, but I bet I could KO both of yours. Even at the same time. Carnivine, go!" Out from his pokeball burst a monstrous venus-fly-trap like pokemon with a huge mouth and vines for limbs.

"He's not that tough! Come on, Piplup and Zigzagoon! We can KO this guy!"

"Hah. Whatever you say. You can make the first move."

A few, stressful moments of silence ensued, but I broke it quickly.

"Piplup, bounce! Zigzagoon, double team!"

Zigzagoon used double team in a night circle around carnivine and Piplup bounced up high, and started screaming back towards the earth. I saw the look of surprise on my enemy's face.

"Carnivine! Use vine whip to hit all of the clones around you!" A mistake. By the time the vines got to my Zigzagoon, who bravely stood still, Piplup crashed into Carnivine .

"Piplup! Use water gun to trap Carnivine to the ground! Zigzagoon, use rollout!"

I said this before my enemy could do anything. Carnivine was still stunned by the bounce when water gun trapped it to the ground. Zigzagoon, far away, started rolling faster and faster towards Carnivine.

"Carnivine! Use razor leaf!" But it was too late. Carnivine couldn't move. Zigzagoon suddenly crashed into Carnivine with deadly speed and sent it flying into a tree, where it slid down, fainted.

The crowd was stunned. _Almost every single one of them had been bulldozed by this guy who just got KO'd by two moves. How did I just beat him? _

"Carnivine, return." He said, angry. "Would anybody like my Carnivine?" I was shocked.

"What did you just say? You're going to give him away just like that?"

"That's right. No pokemon is worth keeping unless he can win. That's that." He threw Carnivine's pokeball into the crowd, and walked towards his bike. He got on, and headed towards Professor Rowan's lab.

"You haven't seen the last of me. I'm Sean. Remember that name."

Silence ensued again. Then, an outburst of cheering rose up from the crowd as I solemnly headed towards my bike. Zigzagoon and Piplup got into the basket and promptly fell asleep. I smiled. _I'd better head to Professor Rowan's lab._ I rode uphill, and the Professor's lab came into view. I saw Sean coming back down the Hill, eyes closed, screaming "Worthless!" I noticed that he didn't have any pokemon. Rowan must have seen that he wasn't fit for a trainer. He'd have to catch his own. I neared the top of the hill, and got off my bike. Walking towards the door, I looked back at Piplup, realizing there's still a chance he could take Piplup away. I knocked on the door.

And again.

And again.

_Was anybody here? _Just as I was about to go around the house to see if he was in the back, the door opened.

"Hello?" A young man's voice said. I turned around and looked. It wasn't Rowan! It was the other boy who was at the lake with him!

"Oh, you're Dawn!"

"That's me!"

"Ah. The Professor told me about you. Unfortunately, he's not here right now. He's traveling in Hoenn. He told me, though, to take that briefcase, and to give you this." He held out a letter. I handed him the briefcase, and I took the letter.

"My name's Lucas. I might see you again. Anyway, thanks!" He closed the door. _Ooookay. That was quick. _I unfolded the letter, and read it.

_Dear Dawn,_

_It has recently come to my attention that you've used one of my pokemon to defend your friend. I'd like you to know that I think that was the right thing to do. And although under normal circumstances i'd take away your pokemon. However, this is different. I understand from your mother you've shown a lot of affection for Piplup and it really loves you. So, i've decided to let you keep Piplup. I am sorry I was unable to see you today, but I have urgent buisiness with another Professor in the Hoenn region. I am sure I will see you again some time. Best of luck on your adventure._

_Sincerely,_

_Professor Rowan._

I found Jawk by the exit of the town, training fighting moves with her Chimchar.

"About time!" she said, getting on her bike. Her chimchar jumped into the basket. Once again, like we had at the beginning of this long day, we got on our bikes and rode out of town. About a half an hour later of silent riding, we came across a clearing in the forest.

"This looks like as good of a place as any to set up camp." And we did. We set up a little tent, and made a fire and some dinner for both of us and our pokemon. A little later, we put out both of our sleeping bags on either side of the fire and put it out. Jawk fell asleep immediately, but I stayed up a little bit, gazing at the stars. _Who knows what tomorrow could possibly hold?_


	5. A Trainer's Story Chapter Five

I woke up slowly the next morning. Half-awake, I stumbled into the tent, fixed my hair, and got dressed. I fumbled around a little bit for my hat.

"Jawk, wake up!" I got no answer. _Lazy, lazy, lazy. _I went outside and looked around. No one was there. Jawk's pokeballs sat on the ground next to the tent, opened, and I quickly looked around for mine. Thankfully, they both sat closed next to my sleeping bag. One was wiggling a little bit. I sighed with relief.

"Zigzagoon, Piplup, time to wake up!" And the two pokemon came out of their pokeballs and yawned.

"Do you guys know where Jawk went to?" Piplup shook it's head. Zigzagoon, though, jumped up and down, yelling it's own name.

"Where did she go?" Zigzagoon yelped and ran towards another pathway through a bunch of trees. Piplup jumped on my shoulder and we followed.

A few minutes later, we saw a dark cave at the end of the pathway. Right before I walked through it, I heard someone yell my name.

"Who was that?" A figure walked towards me through the shadows. It was Jawk.

"Dawn, you have to help me!" Jawk was almost crying.

"What happened?"

"While we were asleep, Chimchar and Dustox went for a walk through the woods. Right after, a bunch of Zangoose came and took them away. I don't know what to do."

"How do you know they were Zangoose?"

"You didn't notice?! There were huge tracks RIGHT by our camp!"

"Oh," I scratched the back of my head. "Heh."

"Anyways, you gotta help me! You're the only one with a pokemon!" I nodded.

"Hey, Zigzagoon? You go with Jawk. Take commands from her." Zigzagoon nodded it's little head and happily said "Zagoon!"

We walked slowly into the cave and took out flashlights. Further in, we didn't see anything.

"Maybe they're out." Jawk said, hopefully. Finally, we saw the end of the cave. Chimchar and Dustox sat in a cage, frantically yelling at us.

"Chimchar! Dustox! It's so good to see you again!" Zigzagoon smashed open the cage, and returned to my side. Chimchar and Dustox, however, didn't relax. Dustox shot a poison sting behind us. We threw ourselves out of the way, and looked behind us. The two Zangoose both were behind us, their arms across their faces in a guard. Their arms lowered, and grinning faces stared at us, menacingly.

"Dawn, hold back. I've got a scored to settle here."

"Uh, are you sure?" I looked at the large claws on their hands. Jawk just nodded at me.

"Chimchar, flamethrower! Dustox, poison sting!" The two pokemon unleashed the attacks on the two Zangoose. One jumped away, and the other, clearly bolder, stood it's ground. The flames engulfed it. _Ouch. _But, through the flames the Zangoose emerged, and landed a shattering blow on Chimchar. I cringed. Chimchar righted itself.

"Chimchar, use slash!" Chimchar hit Zangoose with a light glancing blow to the shoulder. But, by then, the other one had hit Dustox and Dustox fell to the ground, fainted.

"No!" Jawk yelled. The two Zangoose slowly closed in on Chimchar, tiny compared to them. Suddenly, without warning, Chimchar started to spin in midair, surrounding itself with flame. _Whoa! Chimchar learned Flame Wheel! _It flew across the room and hit both Zangoose with spinning flames that engulfed the two in an inferno. Chimchar stopped spinning and jumped back in front of Jawk. The smoke started to clear. Both Zangoose stood, injured but still standing.

"Jawk!" I yelled. "Heads up!" I threw her a potion from my backpack. She caught it, and used it on Dustox, who promptly flew back up into the air.

"Dustox, use sleep powder!" Dustox shot tiny particles of powder at the Zangoose. Surprisingly, both immediately fell asleep.

"That was easy." I said, stunned. I glanced over at Jawk.

"Pokeball, go!" She said, grinning. She threw a pokeball at the bolder Zangoose and it absorbed it into the ball with a red glow.

The ball quivered once. And again. And again. But, at the last second, Zangoose emerged again.

"What!?" Jawk said in disbelief. Zangoose seemed almost unharmed. It yelled and pointed at chimchar, held up a claw, and patted itself.

"Looks like it wants a one on one battle with it and Chimchar."

"Alright! I accept your challenge!"

In the clearing outside the cave, Zangoose stood on one side and Chimchar on the other. The battle started.

"Chimchar! Use Flame Wheel!" Chimchar once again spun and streamed towards Zangoose. Zangoose however, dodged the attack and kicked Chimchar out of the fire. Chimchar flew towards Jawk.

"Chimchar! Use ember!" Chimchar shot flame quickly at Zangoose, but Zangoose blocked and once again kicked Chimchar in the face. _Things are not looking good for Chimchar._ But, just as that thought finished, Chimchar grew into a bright light...

The light changed shape. It grew larger, and faded away. Chimchar evolved into Monferno!

"YEAH!" Jawk shouted. "Use double kick!" Monferno jumped up in the air and flew towards Zangoose. The two kicks unleashed by Monferno hit Zangoose in the face and sent it flying into the wall. It slid down, fainted.

"Pokeball, go!" This time, a great ball. It hit Zangoose. It was absorbed into the ball, which fell to the ground. It quivered thrice, and stopped. With a final clicking noise, Zangoose was caught.

"Yeah!" Jawk shouted. She hugged Monferno and went to pick up the ball.

"My third pokemon in this region!"

"In this region?"

"Oh yeah. About that. Heh... well, I did kinda start in Hoenn, and I did kinda beat all of the gyms, and I did kinda lose to the fourth elite four."

"WHAT?"

"Yeah... sorry I didn't tell you yet."

"Where did all your pokemon go?" Jawk looked to the ground.

"On the way here... Team Galactic took them all. I had to catch Wurmple with a trap. I managed to work my way to Twinleaf, and got Chimchar. I left, Wurmple evolved, and then I found two grunts, who I fought. Then you saw me."

"Wow... that's terrible." We walked towards our bikes, and started riding.

"I'll get them back someday."


	6. A Trainer's Story Chapter Six

A while later, we finally saw the first glimpses of Jubilife city on the horizon.

"It's about time. We've been biking for hours." I remarked sarcastically.

"Oh please." Jawk said. "You just wait. I'm sure there's much longer journeys ahead of us."

I sighed. "Let it surprise me, okay?" We continued on towards the city when someone screamed at us from behind.

"Wait!! Hold it right there!" We turned around to see someone in the distance. falling off of their bike. I nodded to Jawk and we turned around to go see who it was. When we got there, he stood up, and we could see it was Sean.

"You there!" He pointed at Jawk. "We're in for a rematch!"

"Um," Jawk said, "You're looking at the wrong person." She pointed at me.

"Trying to chicken out, huh?"

"Don't run your mouth, kid. You want a battle, you've got it."

Soon, we found a clearing and they started their battle.

"Go, Monferno!" Jawk exclaimed and threw the ball towards the ground. Monferno came out and flexed.

"Oh, so you're that way, huh? Go, Glameow!" A black cat pokemon came out of it's ball.

"Wha?" I said. I opened the pokedex.

"Glameow, the cat pokemon. It claws if displeased and purrs when affectionate. Its fickleness is very popular among some." I closed the dex.

"Glameow, use fake out!" The pokemon disappeared and reappeared right in front of Monferno, and scored a direct hit on it. Monferno flew back, but landed on it's feet.

"Monferno, use reflect!" Monferno created a shield and hid behind it. Sean smiled.

"Glameow, use Shadow Claw!" One of the pokemon's claws grew purple and started sparking. It flew towards Monferno and violently broke through the shield and hit Monferno in the face. It fell backwards and fainted.

"Monferno, Return." Jawk frowned. Only two left until she lost, and he had all three.

"Dustox, go get em!" And Dustox came out and flew around happily.

"Use Psybeam!" Dustox concentrated and a beam of multicolored rings came out and surrounded Glameow. They broke and damaged Glamewow a little bit.

"Now use fly!" Dustox flew up high, and began to soar back down.

"Now, Glameow, use Faint Attack!" Glameow disappeared for a moment. Dustox obviously was confused and slowed down a bit. Glameow suddenly reappeared behind Dustox and hit it, sending it flying towards the ground.

"Now use pound!" Dustox hit the ground, and was subsequently pounded on the back by Glameow. It fainted.

"No! Return..." Jawk said, angry. _I can't use Zangoose, _she thought, _I only caught it today! _Before she could finish thinking, a noise was heard from the bush behind her. "Del?"

Jawk looked around.

"No... it can't be." Out of the bushes leaped a spectacularly cute pokemon. "Delcatty!" it said.

"Oh my gosh! It's you!" Jawk bent down and hugged the pokemon. It licked her head. I took out the dex for the second time today. "Delcatty, the cat pokemon. Delcatty prefers to live an unfettered existence in which it can do as it pleases at its own pace. Because this pokemon eats and sleeps whenever it decides, its daily routines are completely random."

"Hello?" Sean said. "Can I beat you already?" Jawk got up, smiling heavily.

"Ready for a battle, Delcatty?" Delcatty nodded and hissed at Glameow.

"Use tackle!" Delcatty, at an incredible speed, tackled Glameow, leaving it trapped under Delcatty.

"Now Fury Swipes!" Delcatty brought out it's claws and swiped at Glameow's face a few times before jumping off. Glameow stumbled back up.

"Glameow! Use Shadow Claw!" Sean screamed. Glameow's claw once again grew purple and it streamed towards Delcatty.

"Stay there, Delcatty." I was confused. _It might get hit! _Glameow continued to speed at Delcatty.

"Now! Counter!" Delcatty disappeared for a split second, reappearing behind Glameow for an immediate, powerful attack. Glameow flew into a nearby rock and broke it, sending up a cloud of dust. When the smoke cleared, Glameow was lying on the ground, fainted.

"NO! NOT AGAIN!" Sean screamed. "How could this happen! I'm better than you!"

"Apparently not." Jawk remarked. She and Delcatty started laughing hysterically at Sean, infuriating him.

"You haven't seen the last of me! I'll have stronger pokemon next time!" He absorbed Glameow back into the ball and ran off, crying. Our attention quickly turned from the confused little boy back to Delcatty.

"Who is that Delcatty?" I asked.

"My first ever pokemon," Jawk said, teary eyed. "I befriended it when it was still a Skitty and I was 6. When I found a pokeball and showed it to Skitty, it rubbed it's head on the ball and captured itself willingly. My parents were so proud of me. I kept it as a housepet until I left on my pokemon journey, when I took it with me." She sniffed. "When it and all my other pokemon were taken from me a few months ago by team Galactic, I thought i'd never see it again. I should've known better... I guess it escaped by itself." She stood back up and we walked back towards our bikes. "Oh, and I used it for contests. Look." She reached into her backpack and brought out two thin metal containers resembling badge containers. One said "Johto" The other "Hoenn". They opened, and both contained many ribbons, each with it's own design.

"Wow!" I exclaimed. "I never knew you were such an established coordinator. Any more secrets about you I don't know?"

"Maybe. Maybe not." She absorbed Delcatty back into it's pokeball. We got back onto our bikes and hoped now we'd be able to get to Jubilife in peace.


	7. A Trainer's Story: The Movie One Chap7

Finally, we got our first sight of the stairs into Jubilife City.

"It's about time." I said, slowing down on my bike. "It's like, almost dark. I was worried we wouldn't make it today."

"Haha. You just wait," Jawk said. "Sometimes, you'll get to towns after midnight!"

"I hope not. Anyway, let's get in there. My first gym battle is there!"

"Um, Dawn..." But, Jawk couldn't finish, because I was running up the steps with renewed energy. When I reached the top, a sprawling city was laid out before me, unlike anything i've seen before. The sun could barely shine through, blocked by a huge tower with a strange symbol on it. The main street of the city was obviously the one I was on, with the Pokemon center clearly shown down the road.

"D-Dawn! Wait up!" I could hear Jawk's voice behind me. She stumbled over to me, breathing heavily.

"You need more exercise!"

"Shut up!" We slowly, thanks to Jawk, made our way towards the Pokemon center.

I set the cappuccino down on the table and scratched my head. _This is not my day. I've lost two battles, both to new trainers! Well, at least I have my pokemon to cheer me up._

"Umbreon, go!" I pushed the button on the pokeball and it appeared. My Umbreon sat down on the floor next to my table in the pokemon center, but quickly jumped up on the seat next to me and started licking my head and cheerfully meowing, or barking, or whatever you'd classify it's call as. I patted it's head, and we went up to pay. But, suddenly, a large explosion shook the entire center, and the power went out. The only light in the entire room was from the rings on Umbreon which suddenly lit up.

"What was that?" I said, surprised. We'd been shopping for pokemon supplies when an explosion cut the power. The room was pitch black.

"I...I... I can't stand the dark!" Jawk said, barely holding back tears.

"Don't worry, i'm sure it's just a power outage." I said, attempting to reassure my scared friend. However, I was wrong.

"Ahem." A load, radio voice said, echoing from everywhere. "This is Team Galactic. To all citizens of Jubilife City - as you may know, our Team lovingly strives for the new Galaxy promised to us. But, doing something like that takes energy. So, you can imagine, we'd need some serious slave labor. So, what better slaves than the Pokemon of 1.8 million people? If you could, deposit your pokemon in the large bins, nets and holes near the center fountain. Our grateful staff will gladly take them off your hands. Should you decide to resist and keep your pokemon, we will use force. Thank you for your cooperation! Oh, and by the way, our helicopters and grunts have all exits from the city blocked off. There is no escape!" The radio message cut off and we were left in complete silence. Soon, we could hear screams coming off from all over the city, and after those we could hear the chopping of helicopters above us.

"This is it." Jawk said, crying. "The end. We're all doomed." We could hear the galactic grunts pounding on the door of the store. I could clearly see no one was stepping up, so I decided to help out

"Piplup, come out." I said, releasing Piplup. The doors almost immediately broke and two grunts stood in the doorway, a Mightyena between them.

"Alright, all of you hand over you-"

"Piplup, Hydro Pump!" I interrupted him, and Piplup shot a powerful wave of water right at the grunts in the doorway. It shot them straight out of the building across the street.

"Jawk, I need you right now." But, Jawk was hysterically crying because of the darkness and handed over a single Pokeball.

"I-if you can, please just save Delcatty for me?" I took the ball, understanding, and crept out of the building. Night was upon us now and you couldn't see anything. I snuck into an alley, and glanced at the still powered tower that had previously blocked out the sun. The emblem on it, I now recognized, was the Team Galactic emblem. I started to sneak past the various guards in the darkness, and slowly made my way to the building.

The third Mightyena fell onto the fainted body of it's counterparts.

"Excellent, Umbreon!" I flicked a little pokemon treat in it's direction, and it caught it in it's mouth and ate it happily. The grunts returned all their pokemon and ran into the tower, wailing for reinforcements. I only turned away for a second, but when I turned back, I was being confronted by about 6 mightyena. Turning around, I saw 6 more. I was completely surrounded.

"Looks like a job for Steelix! Go!" Steelix came out of the pokeball and roared at the top of it's voice. All of the Mightyena ran in different directions, away from their respective grunts. The grunts ran back into the building.

"Nice job Steelix! Return." Steelix was absorbed back into the ball, and I sat down for a second. They didn't appear to be coming back out.

"Take a minute Umbreon, then we'll move into the tower." I sighed for a moment, but I was interrupted by a chopping sound behind me. With great dread, I turned around to see a helicopter filled with Galactic grunts turned straight towards me.

"Crap!" I said. Suddenly, a voice sounded out from somewhere behind the copter.

"Delcatty, use Hyper Beam!" The telling noise of a hyper beam charging the energy from it's surroundings sounded out, and suddenly a huge beam of energy struck the blades of the helicopter, sending it spiraling down a street. I heard a distant crash. The smoke from the beam cleared, and I could see who the trainer was. It was a girl. An incredibly hot girl. _Hoooly crap, I got saved by her? _She ran towards me, slowly, from the great distance between us, and I could see she had a shiny Zigzagoon, a Piplup, and that Delcatty.

"Hey!" She said waving. "Are you here to stop these guys too?"

"Y-yeah, I am, yeah."

"I'm Dawn. I've been fighting these guys for the last 15 minutes, trying to get here. Am I glad someone else is trying too."

"Hi, i'm Lucas... I think I remember you from somewhere."

"This isn't the time! We have to stop these guys."

"Right. Come on, Umbreon!"

...

"Come on, Umbreon?" Umbreon was busy fawning over Dawn's Delcatty.

"Snap out of it!" It did so, and Dawn and I ran into the building.

When we got in, the power flicked on and off.

"Must be from that Hyper Beam. It must've hit a power line." Dawn said. We got to the stairwell and started climbing to the top floor, where we assumed the leader of this whole disaster was. After about 15 floors, we started to tire.

"Come on, we have to go faster!" But, below us, we could hear people, lots of people, climbing up too. Judging by the yells at us to stop and surrender, we could tell they were grunts.

"No!" I said. "We're trapped now." I looked at Dawn.

"You go on ahead. Me and Umbreon will hold them off."

"No, but..." Dawn said, surprised. "We..." We stopped on the stairwell.

"Come on. We need to save this city, and maybe the world. It's all up to you now." The people following us up the stairs got closer. Dawn was silent, and started to tear up a little bit. She suddenly leapt forward at me and embraced me in a kiss for a split second, before running up the stairs.

I was stunned for a little bit, but quickly turned back to the issue at hand.

"Let's do this."

I was hysterical, my legs were tired, but I pressed on. The stairs seemed like an endless corridor, but it seemed to me as if the entire galaxy depended on me now. I heard the sounds of explosions and battling below me, and I cringed to think of Lucas, who may have sacrificed himself for me. The sounds of battling stopped, and I broke out crying again as I could hear multiple footsteps heading up the stairwell again. I wiped the tears from my eyes, as I reached the top finally, seeing a pair of double doors. I slammed them open and jumped in at top speed with my three pokemon.

"Stop this madness now!" The person sitting in front of the large computer screen turned around to face me, and I could see it was someone with the most incredibly ridiculous hairdo.

"Oh, isn't this cute? The little girl thinks she can stop us from reaching our goal in this city."

"That's right! And I demand this be stopped immediately!"

"You think you can stop us from our ultimately galactic goals? You think you can stop the greatest leader of Team Galactic?"

"Who are you anyway?"

"I'm Jupiter. And let's get this going, before I lose patience." I nodded down to Piplup and Delcatty, who stepped forward.

"Go, Purugly and Golbat!" Jupiter yelled, and the two intimidating pokemon came out of their balls. I needed badly to check the dex, but I didn't have time.

"Alright Piplup, use Bounce!" Piplup jumped up high.

"Golbat, use Fly to intercept!" Golbat hit Piplup at an amazing speed and sent it cashing to the ground, fainted already.

"Piplup, NO!" I screamed.

"Giving up yet?" Jupiter sneered, "You could easily save your Delcatty a heavy beating."

"Never! Delcatty, Hyper Beam!" It must've caught Jupiter off guard, because when she was in the middle of telling Golbat to dodge, it hit Golbat, burning a hole in the ceiling and sending it spiraling out of the building.

"Oh." Jupiter said. "I guess that one wasn't good enough either, eh?" I was incredibly annoyed by Jupiter's care for her pokemon, but I didn't have enough time to complain.

"Purugly, Faint Attack, then Fury Swipes!" Purugly disappeared. I tried to recall the strategy for this, but I wasn't fast enough, and it tackled Delcatty and started swiping at it's face with claws."

"Delcatty, u-"

"PURUGLY, USE SHADOW CLAW!" Purugly brought up a shadowy claw and hit Delcatty in the face. Purugly jumped off, leaving Delcatty fainted on the floor. Jupiter started laughing like it was the funniest thing she'd ever seen.

"No... I... i've failed..." I said, realizing it was over. The doors behind me opened, and I fell to my knees in defeat.

"What?" Jupiter said. A pillar of flame shot over my head and struck the computer screen.

"DAMNIT!" Jupiter said, in disbelief. "I didn't expect them to do that! We're ruined!" I, hopefully, looked behind me, and to my great relief saw Jawk and Lucas in the doorway, with Monferno and Umbreon in front of them.

"Monferno, use Flame Wheel!"

"Umbreon, Helping Hand now!" Umbreon shot a charge of energy at Monferno, now a spinning ball of flame, and Monferno shot at Glameow, causing it to hit a wall so hard the wall collapsed.

"No!! No!!" Jupiter said. "This can't be happening!" She shot a scowl at us quickly.

"Don't you think you've heard the last of me, or Team Galactic!" She jumped back at the hole caused by Purugly, absorbed it back into the ball.

"Goodbye, fools!" A helicopter rose up and she jumped into it, flying away. An intercom voice sounded: "All galactic members evacuate the city immediately! This is an emergency!" Helicopters all over the city took off, after Jupiter's. The power slowly started to come back on, and the city was saved.

Jawk, Lucas and I all met near the exit of Jubilife the next morning.

"Well, that was sure an interesting experience." Lucas said, scratching his head.

"For sure. I didn't think that kind of this happened in real life." Jawk said, musing.

"No matter what, We're going to have to stop team Galactic in the future too." I said.

"Hey, are you guys by any chance heading to Oreburgh?" Lucas said.

"Actually yes."

"Mind if I tag along?"

"Not at all! The more the merrier." I winked at Lucas and it paralyzed him, and we all laughed on the way to Oreburgh city.


	8. A Trainer's Story Chapter Eight

We left Jubilife the next day at 8:00 A.M., and a short journey to the east later we found ourselves at the mouth of a cave.

"Looks kinda dark." I said, peering into the cave.

"Bring a light?" Lucas said.

"No."

"Not a problem," Jawk said. "Delcatty knows flash."

"Of course," I sighed and rolled my eyes. "Jawk is little miss 'I can do everything'."

"Hey, would you prefer to navigate this in the dark?"

"You've got a point there. Let's go." Jawk released Delcatty and ordered it to flash, and shortly after it's tail glowed a brilliant white. We entered the cave and found it to be very linear, the exit only a few minutes from the entrance.

"What's that?" Lucas exclaimed, pointing towards a small hole i n the ground. We looked in and found a small oval shaped object.

"What is it?" I asked.

"An egg. I can tell." Lucas said, sounding very braggy. "It looks like it's parents abandoned it here.

"That's so sad! I guess we'll have to take it in. But... what pokemon is it?"

"In the egg stage, it's hard to tell. It could be anything, from a Larvitar to a Skitty. It could even be an Eevee."

"Wow, an Eevee! I've always wanted one of those" Lucas looked down at his Umbreon and patted it gently.

"I raised my Umbreon from an Eevee, who I found as an egg. We've been friends ever since.

"Is it really smart to have it out of it's pokeball all the time?"

"It doesn't really like to be cooped up in there. But, in some cases," he took out a black ball with yellow stripes, "It does want to go in."

"Fair enough. But who's going to take the egg?"

"Not me," Lucas said. "I've raised all of my pokemon from eggs, except my Steelix." I looked at Jawk.

"Don't look at me," she said, raising her hands in protest. "I'm a coordinator, not a little girly pokemon breeder like Lucas." Lucas almost protested, but didn't.

"I guess i'll take it then." I said, looking down at the egg. I picked it up and we walked to the exit.

"Delcatty, we're through. Return." Delcatty was absorbed back into the ball, and the cave darkened behind us as we walked out into the sunlight. We arrived in a canyon with a small city wedged in between.

"This must be Oreburgh city. Where's the gym?" We walked down into the city.

"It's on the other side of town, by the Museum. Anyway, me and Lucas will head towards the center while you get your badge." Jawk said, beginning to walk away. I was sad neither of my friends would be there.

"Wait, no." Lucas suddenly said. "I want to watch her battle."

"Oh, thank you Lucas!" I hugged him.

"Whatever." Jawk said, and walked away.

--

We walked up to the gym and walked in the sliding glass door, which gave way to a large room with a rocky atmosphere.

"Hello? Is anybody there?" I yelled into the room. All of the lights turned on, and a field for battling appeared. Sitting in the center was a man in a mining outfit.

"Oh, my next challenger?" The man said.

"That's right! I'm here to get my first badge!"

"Don't be so sure of yourself," He stepped back to one side of the field. "I think I know who's the victor here."

"Whatever. Hey, Lucas." Lucas looked up.

"Yeah?"

"Hold the egg for me, would you?"

"Oh yeah, sure." He took the egg and walked over to the bleachers. I stepped over to the other side of the field.

"Alright! Let's start this up." the Leader said. "Go, Geodude!" an obviously rock pokemon emerged from the ball.

"Okay... Go, Zigzagoon!" My Zigzagoon came out and barked at the Geodude.

"Geodude, let's start this up with a rock throw!" The Geodude picked up a rock from the floor of the stadium and hurled it at Zigzagoon.

"Zigzagoon, dodge it with Rollout and then attack it with it!" Zigzagoon rolled out of the way and headed straight for Geodude.

"Dawn?" Lucas said from the bleachers.

"Lucas, now isn't the time!" Zigzagoon slammed into Geodude and sent it spiraling to the ground, fainted.

"What?" The leader said. "Geodude, return. Good job." He narrowed his eyes at me. "I doubt your little Zigzagoon can fight this! Go, Onyx!" An all too familiar giant rock snake pokemon emerged out of the ball and roared at Zigzagoon menacingly.

"Onyx, Iron Tail!" Onyx's last rock glowed white and slammed into Zigzagoon, hard, sending it flying into a wall. Onyx followed it close behind.

"Onyx, again!" Onyx once again hit Zigzagoon with Iron tail, sending it flying back and hitting me, knocking me over.

"Zigzagoon, are you okay?" I said, lifting it up to see me. It looked at me, almost crying, and suddenly all traces of sadness left it's face. It grinned at me, winked, and suddenly glowed a bright white...

"Dawn?!" Lucas screamed at me.

"I know Lucas I know!!" I yelled back at him, smiling heavily. The bright glow ended and I could open my eyes again, and saw that Zigzagoon had evolved into Linoone!

"Oh yeah!" I said, jumping to my feet.

"Hah," The leader said. "I doubt that'll change the course of the battle, though." Suddenly Linoone growled and let loose a giant beam of Ice at Onyx, freezing it and fainting it.

"What?" The leader said again. "No problem. Return." He pointed at us.

"You got lucky. But make no mistake, my last pokemon will defeat you."

"Well bring it out then!"

"Very well. Go, Cranidos!" A dinosaur-looking pokemon emerged from the ball, and swiped at the ground with it's foot."

"Cranidos?" I said, opening the pokedex.

"It lived in jungles around 100 million years ago. Its skull is as hard as iron. It has a weak spot in the horns on it's head."

"DAWN!!" Lucas yelled at me from the bleachers.

"LUCAS, SHUT UP!"

Suddenly the Gym Leader yelled, "Cranidos, Zen Headbutt!" The Cranidos rammed into Linoone with amazing speed, knocking it against the wall and fainting it.

"Crap! Linoone, return!" The leader laughed hyterically. _I only have one pokemon left! I wish i'd caught another._

"Alright Piplup. Let's go!" I threw the ball and Piplup seemingly flew out of the ball, eager to battle.

"Cranidos, Zen Headbutt!" Cranidos hit Piplup hard, but it flew and landed on it's feet."

"Piplup! Water Gun!" Piplup shot a large stream of water at Cranidos, hitting it in the chest and driving it back, but seemingly not damaging it."

"What? Piplup, keep it up!" Nothing was happening. The Gym Leader was laughing.

"Bet you that that'd work, huh?" I didn't have much time. They'd eventually attack back and hit Piplup again, and I couldn't afford that. _What could I do? _Suddenly, I got it.

"Piplup! The horns!" Piplup quickly changed the course of the water to the horns and flipped Cranidos over backwards. It got up though, not out yet.

"Cranidos, Headbutt!" Cranidos charged at Piplup.

"Piplup, Bounce!" Piplup jumped up high.

"Cranidos, change course!" Cranidos buried a leg in the dirt and jumped up, aiming to hit Piplup midair with the headbutt.

"Hah," I said. "I was planning on you doing that."

"What?" The leader said, surprised.

"DAAAAAAAWN!!" Lucas screamed at me.

"SHUT UP! PIPLUP, BUBBLEBEAM AT THE HORNS!" Piplup shot a powerful wave of bubbles at Cranidos, injuring it and sending it crashing to the ground, and sending up a plume of smoke. When it cleared, Cranidos was lying on the ground, totally fainted.

I started to smile. Then, all of a sudden, I screamed out with joy.

"My first badge! Yaaaaaay!!" I could tell the gym leader was far less enthusiastic, losing to someone without a single gym badge.

"Well," He said. "Excellent battle, I suppose. You've earned this. The coal badge." He handed me a badge, and I put it into the badge case.

"All right!" I said. "Only 7 more to g-"

"DAWN!!"

"WHAT IS IT?" Lucas leaped down the bleachers, carrying something in a towel.

"Look!" He brought it up to me and I could see the egg was inside the towel, heavily cracked, and was about to hatch into something.

"Oh my gosh!" I said, bringing my hands to my face. The room was silent as even Roark, the gym leader, looked on at the egg with amazement. We could see something hit the inside of the egg, pushing the outside out a bit and making a tiny hole. All of a sudden, a tiny yellow hand reached out and pushed off the entire upper portion of the egg. Laying inside of the egg, eyes not even open yet, was a tiny Pichu.

"Oh my... it's SO CUTE!" I said, lifting it out of the egg.

"Well, I guess this is a double special day for you." Roark said. Lucas seemed unmoved. The tiny Pichu's ears perked up and it's eyes opened, and the first thing it saw was me. It smiled a cute smile at me.

"Pichu!" It said, wiggling. It turned it's head at Lucas and waved at him and smiled.

"It seems pretty active for something that just hacked." I remarked.

"Pokemon grow up very fast, and they are active from the moment they hatch. Otherwise, it'd be hard to grow in the wild. It probably even knows an attack by now."

"Yeah, well I don't think i'd ever let it battle!" I tickled it's little pink cheek.

"So, uh... Lucas," I said, "Do you think you could take care of this Pichu for me? I'm not much of a breeder, heh."

"Are you kidding? No... i'm already taking care of 4 baby pokemon right now."

"FOUR?"

"I'm a pokemon Breeder. It's what I do."

"I guess i'll have to take care of you." I said, looking down at the Pichu.

"Speaking of which, Lucas, which pokemon are you raising right now?"

"Three Eevees and a Mudkip."

"THREE EEVEES?"

"Um, yeah..." Lucas said, blushing and scratching his head at Umbreon. "Umbreon had a little... ah, mishap... with a... a Delcatty a while ago, and ah... but that's beside the point!" We said farewell to the Gym Leader and walked out of the gym.

"Oh, hey Dawn." Lucas said, throwing me a pokeball. "You're going to want to keep that in a pokeball."

"What's wrong with this ball? It's a totally different color."

"That's a Luxury ball. It's very comfortable for the pokemon and helps you build trust."

"Alright. Pichu, you coming with us?" I said. Pichu nodded it's head happily. I bonked it on the head with the ball, and it was absorbed inside, and quickly the ball captured it. I immediately released it again and help it in my arms.

"Going to keep it like that?" Lucas asked.

"Yep. We should go find Jawk."

"Good idea." And we walked back into the main part of Oreburgh City.


End file.
